Harvest Moon 7 Deadly Sins
by Bake-Hime
Summary: It is the 'Harvest Moon 7 Deadly Sins' series from me... Enjoy AU, OOC ? but please Read/Review
1. Chapter 1 : Envy

**Title** : Tailor Girl's Love Story

**Fandom[s]** : Harvest Moon (FoMT)

**Genre[s]** : Romance, family, Angst, death chara

**Ratting**[s] : K+

**Pairing[s]** : none (slight TrentXClaire)

**Chapie[s] **: one shoot

Based on : Megurine Luka – Tailor Shop On Enbizaka

**Original Finished** : 9 August 2012

**Last Edited** : 9 August 2012

**A/N** : enjooyyy….^^b

000===***===000

Elli POV's

Aku mulai menggunting beberapa helai kain. Menjahit beberapa helai satin menjadi berpotongan pakaian. Ini keahlianku. Aku suka menjahit. Membuatkan baju untuk para penduduk. Membuat penduduk merasa dirinya adalah yang terindah setelah memakai baju jahitanku. Aku senang, sangat senang. Andaikan dirinya yang selalu disampingku. Siapa ? dirinya ? kau tau. Kekasihku. Entah berapa lama ia tak kembali. Aku sangat merindukannya. Dia tak mau pulang. Kerumah ini. Bersamaku. Padahal aku selalu melihatnya ditaman. Melihat-lihat pemandangan dan menghirup udara pagi. Dia sedikit berubah, namun aku tetap mencintainya.

Akhirnya aku menelepaskan helaian kain itu dan beranjak keluar. Sudah kudapati beberapa penduduk yang tersenyum padaku. Mereka memang ramah, aku menyukai mereka.

"Elli, selamat pagi !"

"selamat pagi, Mary…Karen…"

"oh, iya. Ibuku bilang apakah kau sudah menyelesaikan gaun ibuku ?"

"ayahku juga, celana panjangnya katanya"

"ah iya, aku sudah menyelesaikannya. Kalian mau mengambilnya sekarang ?"

"ah, nanti saja. Lagipula kami percaya padamu, daah Elli !"

Ah, orang-orang baik. Tentu saja aku juga mencoba baik pada mereka. Kurasakan angin berhembus dan membawaku ketaman itu. Melihatnya lagi. Aku merindukannya.

Selalu begitu, tampak tampan dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitamnya, aku suka stylenya. Sederhana namun tampak pantas padanya. Rambutnya yang hitam berkilauan tertimpa sinar matahari. Aku menyukainya, sangat mencintainya. Namu pemandanganku berubah…

Cantiknya…

"ah, Claire…"

"Trent, menunggu lama ya ? maaf…"

"tak apa, aku senang menunggumu"

"jangan merayu, ayo pergi"

Dan mereka beranjak. Itu…orang yang kucintai bersama wanita itu. Wanita yang sangat cantik itu, kuakui dia sangat cantik. Pakaiannya yang serba biru mengingatkanku pada langit pagi saat festival musim panas, rambutnya yang pirang berkilau diterpa sinar matahari, iris matanya yang indah menyerupai warna pakaiannya.

Tak kuasa aku menahan air mataku, kuharap aku bisa melupakan ini, namun ini sangat sakit. Lukaku menganga didalam hatiku. Kumasuki rumahku, meringkuk lemah.

Tapi aku harus berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaanku. Kuambil lagi gunting peninggalan nenekku dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Nenek bilang, semakin sering kita gunakan gunting itu akan semakin tajam dan bagus potongannya.

000===***===000

Aku terbangun dan mendapati atap rumahku. Kualihkan wajahku kearah jam dinding dikamarku. Pukul 06.00. Masih sangat pagi, namun kudengar banyak keributan diluar. Maklum, rumahku berbentut perumahan. Jadi masih berdekatan dengan tetangga lain. Kucoba mengeratkan baju tidurku dan mengintip keluar rumah. Ramai.

Tetangga mengerumuni sesuatu. Apa sih ?

"hm ? menakutkan sekali Elli, kau taukan Claire. Petani wanita yang sukses itu, dia mati. Entah siapa orang kejam yang tega membunuhnya" cicit Ann, salah satu temanku saat kutanyai.

Dia…wanita itu. Kulihat pria yang kucintai itu lagi. Memandang jasad tak bernyawa wanita yang cantik itu. Air mata berurai dari wajahnya. Tampak sedih sekali. Mengapa kau sebegitu sedihnya, tak pernahkan kau fikirkan aku yang selalu menunggumu ? dirumah kita ?. namun tak kupedulikan, saat ini dia sedang bersedih. Aku harus menenangkannya. Belum sempat kuhampirinya, seorang gadis menghampirinya.

Sungguh, dia tak kalah cantik dari wanita yang kau tunggu kemarin sebelumya. Rambutnya panjang bergelombang berwarna merah jambu tampak menggemaskan dengan rok lipit-lipit merah jambunya. Memeluk lembut tubuhmu dan tampak tenang kau dibuatnya.

"tenang…tenang…"

"tapi Popuri…C-Cl…"

Aku..sakit. melebihi apa yang kau rasakan. Kembali aku kerumahku, memasuki kamar mandi dan menyalakan shower. Membasuh diriku dan setelah itu aku harus kembali bekerja. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan.

000===***===000

Aku menusukan jarum pertamaku. Menjahit beberapa helai kain untuk nona Manna. Dia memintaku menjahitkan gaun berwarna merah untukknya. Katanya untuk anaknya yang tinggal dikota lain. Kain merah yang kupotong tampakknya aneh. Seperti mempunyai motif berwarna merah. Entahlah mungkin saat kucuci nanti bercak itu hilang.

Diluar rumah terdengar keramaian lagi. Ada apa lagi ? kutinggalkan sebentar gaun setengah jadi milik nona Manna dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"terjadi pembunuhan lagi ! hmm, tak kusangka Popuri yang ceria itu mati !" Mary tampak memeluk Karen disampingnya. Tampak ketakutan dengan pemandangan didepanya.

Tak mungkin, gadis itu…gadis berambut indah itu…

Tak kulihat kau disekitar. Kemana kau ?

"hei kudengar ayahnya juga dilarikan kerumah sakit karena shock. Huh, jika aku menikah nanti akan kujaga anakku baik-baik…"

Rumah sakit ?! kau benar-benar tak memikirkanku ternyata. Aku disini lebih lama menahan sakit dari pada kau. Air mataku tak dapat kutahan lagi.

000===***===000

Gaun nona Manna sudah selesai, namun aku ingin menambah estetikanya. Aku yakin nona Manna akan semakin puas jika gaunnya semakin cantik. Kuputuskan untuk membeli beberapa payet dan pergi ketoko aksesoris milik tuan Saibara. Dari pada toko tuan Won yang sangat mahal.

Disana…aku melihatmu, lagi. Dengan gadis lain. Kau menyisipkan dua pasang jepit rambut berwarna kuning berkilauan dirambut coklat gadis itu. Gadis yang sangat manis. Namun yang kuyakini sekarang adalah gadis itu beberapa tahun lebih muda darimu.

"ah, terima kasih !"

"sama-sama, May sayang…"

Akh! Apa yang kau fikirkan ! kau bahkan sekarang telah lelah dengan wanita dewasa ! apakah kau tak memikirkan aku yang menunggumu ? dirumah kita ?

Aku kembali melangkah keluar. Payet-payet yang akan kutempeli untuk nona Manna biar nanti saja. Toh aku takkan berkonsentrasi bekerja jika aku menangis. Namun aku akan baik-baik saja, ya, baik-baik saja. Kuambil gunting nenek dan sedikit mengasahnya. Kukerjakan pekerjaan selanjutnya.

000===***===000

Kau tidak pulang. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Lagipula sekarang pekerjaanku selesai. Jika kau tak mau pulang, apakah lebih baik aku menjemputmu untuk pulang ?

Kalau begitu aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya, kupakai pakaian terbaikku untuk menjemputmu, Trent.

000===***===000

"sepertinya ini pembunuhan berantai !"

"kita harus segera menemukannya !"

"sudah tiga korban dan itu semua membuat penduduk semakin terterror !"

"bagaimana, doctor ?"

"baiklah, tuan-tuan. Kuserahkan pada kalian"

"tak perlu bersedih, Trent. Kami akan membantumu"

"ya ! kami kuat !"

"ya, terima kasih, Kai…Rick…"

"patroli dimulaaiii !"

Teman Trent yang memakai bandana ungu itu mengomandoi. Sepertinya mereka akan melakukan patroli, membantu Harris. Sudahlah, apa yang kufikirkan, lebih baik kusampari kekasihku, Trent-ku.

"selamat malam…"

Kau tampak kaget. Kenapa ?

"s- selamat malam…" dan gugup. Hmph! Pasti karena sudah beberapa waktu ini kau tak pulang juga, kau terpana melihatku.

"bagaimana ? aku cantik ?"

"ah, ehm…kau…"

Dia tampak memerhatikanku. Menatap jepit rambutku, pakaianku dan rok yang kugunakan. Tampaknya ia menyukainya. Aku senang, ternyata hasil pekerjaanku berbuah manis. Aku mendudukan diri disampingnya.

"tidak kedinginan, Trent ?"

"ah…t- tidak. Tapi sebelumnya aku minta maaf…senang bertemu denganmu, tetapi aku sedang sedih. Kau…bisa katakan siapa namamu ?"

Kata-kata itu ! apa-apaan kata itu ! tidakkah kau sadari sangat tidak pantas kau mengatakan hal itu kepada kekasihmu sendiri !

"apa ? istriku sudah meninggal ! 2 anakku juga ! seseorang membunuhnya ! kau jangan macam-macam denganku ! aku sama sekali tak mengenalmu dan sekarang kau seakan bersikap kau ini kekasihku ! dan juga…pakaianmu mengingatkaku pada mereka !"

Tak kuasa aku menahan air mataku yang mengalir deras saat itu. Trent, kekasihku, berlalu didepanku sesaat setelah ia membentakku. Luka didadaku semakin membesar dan meninggalkan rasa sakit luar biasa.

Tak bisa, tak bisa kulanjutkan ! lebih baik aku kembali mengerjakan pekerjaanku. Aku mengganti pakaianku dan mulai bekerja lagi. Satu malam kuhabiskan dengan berkutat dengan pekerjaanku.

000===***===000

Lagi-lagi diluar ramai. Ah…pasti tentang pembunuhan berantai itu yah. Pasti ada yang terbunuh lagi. Sudahlah, tak perlu kufikirkan, lebih baik aku segera mengantarkan gaun merah pesanan nona Manna. Sebelum aku berangkat pergi menuju kediaman nona Manna, tak sengaja kakiku menyenggol guntingku dan membuatnya jatuh. Kuambil guntingku dan memerhatikannya dengan seksama.

"hmm…aneh, gunting ini…sejak kapan berubah warnanya…menjadi…warna yang sama dengan gaun nona Manna…merah…oh, mungkin ini yang membuat motif bercak darah di kain yang kugunakan untuk gaun nona Manna…lebih baik sebelumnya kucuci dulu…gaun ini…"

Entah mengapa aku sangat ingin tersenyum. Senyum bahagiaku seakan tak dapat kutahan. Setelah kucuci gaun milik nona Manna kuantarkan gaun itu. Nona Manna bilang ini sangat bagus. Ah…leganya mendapat pujian dari orang yang menikmati hasil kerjamu. Andaikan Trent, kau juga memujiku, mungkin sekarang kau juga takkan pergi jauh, bersama istrimu dan 2 anakmu itu.

Keatas.

Diantar oleh guntingku, gunting peninggalan nenek.

END.


	2. Chapter 2 : Wrath

**7****th**** Sin's : Wrath**

**Title** : Last Bullet

**Fandom[s]** : Harvest Moon (MFoMT)

**Genre[s]** : romance, angst, death chara, Yuri

**Ratting[s]** : T+ gabisa lebih tinggi lagi kalo Yuri XDD

**Pairing[s] : **Claire x Karen

**Chapie[s] **: one shoot

Based on : GUMI – The Last Revolver

**Original Finished** :

**Last Edited** :

**A/N** :

000===***===000

Karen POV's

Hari ini tuan Santa membawakan hadiah lagi untukku. Namun aku tak terlalu tertarik dengan itu. Hadiah yang diberikan Santa selalu sama untukku. Tahun kemarin pun itu, tahun sebelumnyapun itu. Namun aku harus, aku harus menerima hadiah Santa malam ini dan bermain dengan hadiahnya. Setiap malampun selalu, Santa memberikan hadiah dan aku harus bermain dengan hadiahnya. Aku sudah terbiasa namun yang kukesalkan adalah karena aku bosan. Permainan yang kumainkan selalu itu, namun malamini berbeda. Malam ini kumainkan hadiah Santa, dan aku yakin aka nada air mata dan emosi. Padahal…sebelumnya aku tak merasa seperti ini…

21.08

Aku menyandarkan bahuku dipohon itu. Sebuah pohon rindang yang entah apa namanya. Aku selalu dirumah, aku keluar hanya jika Santa menyuruhku bermain dengan hadiahnya. Aku tak terlalu dunia luar. Aku tak pernah merasakan apa itu perasaan, hangat matahari, wangi manis bunga sakura yang berguguran, kering nan sejuk angin yang membawa daun momiji dan dingin juga lembut kristal es yang jatuh dari langir. Dan mungkin tahun sebelumnya aku tak pernah merasakannya, namun sampai saat ini aku bahkan masih bisa mencium hangatnya belaian angin diatas bukit sana. Dan yang membuatku merasakan itu adalah…

"ada apa, Karen ? memanggilku ditengah malam begini ?"

Orang ini…

Tubuhnya yang indah terlapis pakaian musim dingin miliknya, rambut pirangnya yang panjang dibiarkan terurai menghangatkan belakang telinganya, wajahnya yang sempurna terpolesi rona merah karena kedinginan. Entah berapa kata dan kalimat yang kubutuhkan untuk mendeskripsikan orang yang beberapa senti lebih pendek dariku didepanku.

"Karen ? haloo…kau masih hidup ? apa hal yang mau kau katakan itu ?"

"…kita pergi dulu…"

Entah apa yang membuatku bersikap dingin dengannya. Yang pasti itu berhubungan dengan hadiah Santa. Kugenggam tangannya menggiringnya mengikutiku. Cih…ingatan itu muncul lagi…

000===***===000

None POV's

_1 Spring, 10.30_

_Gadis itu tampak tergesa-gesa. Ditangannya banyak barang yang dibawanya. Meskipun hanya satu macam namun jumlahnya mungkin tak bias dihitung jari manapun. Meskipun tergesa-gesa, senyum selalu mengembang dari wajah mulus manisnya yang terbingkai dengan rambut pirang emasnya yang berkilauan, tampak selalu menjadi perhatian beberapa orang yang ia lintasi. Dan akhirnya dia sampai disebuah tempat yang entah dia belum tau, dan bahkan peta yang diberikan orleh wali kota setempatpun tak menamainya._

_"hmm…mungkin aku akan mengunjunginya nanti…"_

_Dalam hatinya berujar dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Menyisir setiap pemukiman penduduk dikotanya untuk membagikan kue coklat dan wine sebagai tanda perkenalannya yang baru menginjakkan kaki dikota itu. Disaat dia pontang-panting mondar-mandir menghadiri beberapa rumah dan toko, seseorang memperhatikannya dibalik tirai. Mengintipnya dengan tenang sedang dia berlarian kesana kemari._

_"apa maksud anak itu ?" hatinya ketus._

_03.15_

_Gadis itu menyeka keringat didarinya. Poni rambutnya sedikit kacau saat ia melakukannya. Disaat ia merasakan satu botol wine dan dua potong kue masih ia genggam dia menyadari apa yang akan dilakukannya sebelumnya._

_"oh, iya ! rumah itu ! pantas saja kuenya masih ada. Baiklah, masih ada waktu sebelum malam…"_

_Dan dengan pengetahuan nihil tentang tempat itu, gadis berwajah bak matahari itu yang selalu tersenyum itu menghampiri lagi rumah disebelah klinik yang dimiliki dokter tampan yang dikenalnya tadi siang. Yah, memang gadis itu sempat tergila-gila pada dokter yang tampak pendiam itu, namun ia tau semua penduduk disini berhati baik. Dia mencoba mengetuk pintu rumah itu dan memberikan salam, namun tak ada jawaban. Namun ia tak putus asa, terus ia memancing agar sang penghuni rumah membukakan pintu untuknya. Namun tak kunjung terbuka. 15 menit ia terus berdiri disana dan sama sekali tak ada respon apapun. Akhirnya ia berniat pergi dari sana, mungkin rumah kosong. Pantas tak dinamai dipeta. Tapi keadaan rumah ini masih cukup layak. Sudahlah, akhirnya dia pergi dari sana menuju rumah yang baru saja ia tempati satu hai yang lalu._

_07.23_

_Gadis pirang yang selalu ceria itu berniat berjelajah lebih jauh lagi. Dia masih penasaran akan kota tempatnya tinggal sekarang. Penduduk bilang ada danau yang ada dilembah gunung dan taman bunga. Dan sejujurnya jika sana diberikan 2 pilihan antara makanan enak dan pergi ketaman bunga, anak itu lebih memilik poin kedua. Dia suka taman bunga. Akhirnya dengan langkahnya yang agresif, dia menuju tempat dimana orang-orang membicarakan itu._

_Disaat ia mendekatinya…_

_DORRR !_

_Sebuah letusan revolver meledak dan menyerang pendengarannya. Asalnya dari danau itu, cepat-cepat dia menuju tempat itu dan mendapatinya. Mendapati apa ?_

_"Santa telah membencimu, dia bilang aku harus bermain denganmu…"_

_"k- kau…."_

_Ucapan wanita berambut coklat itu seakan selalu terekan dalam fikirannya dan lelaki yang telah tergeletak dibawahnya seakan tak bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Darah mengucur di pelipis pria itu. Dan yang meyakinkan siapa yang melakukan itu pada pria berpakaian ungu itu adalah…wanita itu._

_"kau !" ujarnya spontan. Namun wanita itu tak bergeming sedikitpun. Seakan dia bias menghancurkan siapapun yang mengganggunya. Namun dia yang pirang pun tak pantang mendekati seseorang bersenjata api seperti wanita itu._

_"apa ?"_

_"kau ! mengapa melakukn ini ?!"_

_"Santa membencinya. Aku harus bermain dengannya"_

_"siapa Santa ? padahal paman Duke adalah orang yang baik ! katakan dengan benar mengapa kau membunuhnya !"_

_"itu pekerjaanku, sekarang tinggalkan aku…"_

_Wanita tinggi dengan revolver silver ditangannya hendak berbalik namun dengan beraninya dia yang pirang meraih tangannya dan menghadapkan wajahnya tepat didepannya. Menunjukan wajahnya yang mengkerut kesal, iris mata lazuardinya, bibir merah jambunya yang mengatup kesal._

_"apa maksudmu itu pekerjaanmu ?! kau bisa bekerja selain membunuh orang kan ? iya kan ?"_

_"itu hal bodoh, hanya itu yang bias kulakukan"_

_"bohong ! kau tak mungkin sekejam itu ! padahal…padahal…"_

_Surai wanita itu yang coklat keemasan, wajahnya yang lancip sangat sempurna, hidung bangirnya, iris emeraldnya yang beriak dingin, kulitnya yang terekspos sangat indah tanpa baretan apapun membuat dia yang pirang hamper mengatakan hal yang aneh._

_"padahal apa ? aku tak mengenalmu, pergi"_

_"padahal kau sangat cantik ! kau tak pantas menjadi pembunuh ! kumohon hentikan ! aku tau, kau tak hanya membunuh paman Duke kan ?"_

_"…ya aku tak hanya membunuh pria sial itu…aku menjalaninya lama. Dan sekarang aku tak ada urusan denganmu, selamat tinggal, jangan dekati aku dan bencilah aku"_

_Namun dia yang pirang tak mengeri perkataannya beranjak melingkarkan tubuh wanita itu ditubuhnya, menyatukan kehangatan satu sama lain. Baru, baru saat ini…wanita itu merasakan jantungnya berpacu cepat. Wajah dia yang pirangpun tenggelam dibahunya._

_"berhentilah…kumohon. Aku takkan membalas salam perpisahanmu, aku kan mendekatimu dan aku takkan membencimu. Jadilah temanku !"_

_Ucapan itu yang takkan pernah bias ia terima oleh fikirannya. Teman ?_

_"kau…"_

_"aku Claire ! Claire ! aku baru dikota ini…"_

_"aku tak bertanya itu…"_

_Wanita itu melepas tangan yang mengerat dipinggangnya dan melempar pemiliknya dipohon didepannya. Menempelkan tubuh sipirang itu pada batang gagah sang pohon dan mendekatkan raganya. Memerhatikan gadis aneh didepannya. Tadi pagi anak ini luntang-lantung berkeliaran membagikan sesuatu kependuduk kota, dan sekarang dia sama sekali tak bergetar melihatku dan bahkan mengajaku berteman. Anak aneh, sangat aneh._

_"kau tau pernyataan apa yang pantas untukmu ? seekor keledai yang memaki buaya disungai. Kau fikirkan apa yang kau katakan, benar-benar idiot"_

_"aku tidak ! aku rasa kau mau berteman denganku, aku benar-benar menyukaimu, aku ingin kau berteman denganku !"_

_Dan itulah rasanya. Entah apa namanya, jika diibaratkan adalah saat kau menginginkan surga dan pintu surga itu menghampirimu didepan saat ini. Entah apa sensasi yang ia rasakan. Namun jika dia mau berkata jujur, mungkin ini yang orang bilang kehangatan matahari disaat hujan. Kumohon jika ini yang sebenernya terjadi aku takkan membunuh orang yang bernama Duke itu agar aku tak bertemu dengan gadis aneh ini._

_"idiot…"_

_Dan entah dorongan apa yang ia dapatkan saat angin malam berhembus didanau saat itu. Tak ia ingkari apa yang ia lakukan tak pernah ia sangka. Kecupan hangat itu seakan menghangatkan embun yang menguap dari danau malam itu._

000===***===000

Karen POV's

21.30

"heei…Karen. Kau sebenarnya mau kemana ? bicara saja"

Claire, sang hawa berambut pirang itu merengek pada wanita cantik didepannya yang menggiring tubuhnya. Entah kemana. Dan berhentilah dirinya disebuah kursi. Belakang kursi itu terdapat pohon yang cukup rindang. Dan letaknya…disebelah rumahnya.

"duduklah…"

Dan Claire mematuhi wanita cantik bernama Karen itu. Merebahkan tubuhnya disebelahnya. Tak bergeming. Karen tak bergeming mengatakan sesuatu pada gadis itu. Dan ahirnya, Claire rasa akan terasa lebih hangat jika yang menjadi sandaran kepalanya adalah pundak Karen.

000===***===000

None POV's

_24 Summer, 19.30_

_"Kareeenn ! sudah ?"_

_"aku merasa bodoh"_

_"tidak akan, tanpa memakai itupun kau sudah cantik apalagi jika pakai"_

_Cicit Claire didepan pintu kamar Karen. Menunggu sang pemilik kamar mengeluarkan diri dan menunjukan penampakkannya. Dia mengipas-kipas lehernya yang mulai kegerahan. Musim panas yang terang dan kimono biru bermotidkan kupu-kupunya memang sempat membuatnya kehilangan sedikit oksigen. Namun tak apa._

_Dan pintu terbuka menampakkan Karen dengan balutan kimono musim panasnya yang ungu bermotifkan mawar. Bagian dadanya tampak sedikit terbuka menampakkan sedikit bahu jenjangnya. Karen berusaha menutupi bahunya yang terekspos itu namun tangan Claire menyangkal._

_"tak apa, tak perlu malu"_

_"aku perlu, ini memalukan !"_

_"tidak, kau lebih cantik dari sebelumnya malah. Ayo pergi !"_

_Claire menuntun Karen menuju pantai. Hari ini ada festival kembang api. Siapapun diundang. Tepat pukul 12 malam kembang api berbagai macam diluncurkan. Tampak indah seakan melukis langit malam yang kelam yang penuh taburan bintang. Siapapun akan tenang melihatnya. Termasuk dia…_

_Wanita itu…Karen, sang pemain yang mendapat hadiah dari Santa…_

_Ditambah dengan genggaman tangan gadis manis disampingnya. Menatap kembang api yang meledak-ledak dilangit malam membuatnya terperangah memandang langit malam musim semi saat itu._

000===***===000

22.00

Claire POV's

Musim dingin malam ini entah mengapa terasa lebih hangat dari sebelumnya. Biasanya aku hanya berteman Kon, anak anjingku dan secangkir coklat panas, tetapi aku masih merasa dingin. Namun malam ini, Karen berada disampingku. Keberadaannya cukup untuk menghangatkan musim dingin malam ini. Kulimhat Karen kembali, riak wajahnya tampak aneh. Seperti dilema akan sesuatu. Andai aku bisa sedikit saja mengurangi bebannya. Santa sialan itu…

"Claire…"

Deg ! ini…

"pertama kalinya kau memanggil namaku dengan lengkap, ada apa memangnya, Karen ?"

"aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu, tetapi jangan salah prasangka dulu padaku…"

"…aku yakin yang ditunjukan Karen adalah hal yang baik"

Karen berbalik padaku. Sorot matanya yang aneh. Penyesalan ?

000===***===000

_None POV's_

_13 Fall, 16.30_

_"mau yaaa..kumohon…"_

_"aku takkan menjawab karena kau belum mengatakan apa yang kau mau.."_

_"hn…kau pasti sudah tau apa tujuanku kemari…"_

_"tidak tau"_

_"nanti malam aka nada bulan purnama, kau maukan melihat bersamaku ? dan aku mau melihatnya dirumahmu, dikamarmu !"_

_"bodoh, acara seperti itu tak penting"_

_"penting, Karen. Karena bulan saat penuh sangat indah kau tau !"_

_Karen terdiam, ucapan gadis didepannya sangat meyakinkan. Entah apa yang membuatnya mengatakan kata 'huh, baiklah' dari mulutnya._

_21.08_

_Pintu kamarnya terketuk. Tak perlu membukakan pintu itu juga sudah terbuka dengan sendirinya. Muncul kepala berambut pirang cemerlang disertai senyumnya. Menenteng empat botol wine dan beberapa potong kue, tampak juga ia membawa pizza. Meski tersenyum, Karen tak pernah menampakan pembalasan senyum untuk gadis manis itu._

_"malam, Karen. Kubawakan wine untukmu"_

_"hn…"_

_Claire menduduki tempat sebelah Karen. Menduduki balkon lantai atas untuk melihat bulan penuh memang yang terbaik. Ditemani dengan minuman yang kau sukai dan…orang yang kau sukai juga._

_"hei, Karen…" Karen menyudutkan matanya. Hanya melirik._

_"kau tau, dulu kakakku bekerja disini. Diladang itu. Dia petani yang sukses, Jack namanya"_

_Jack…sepertinya Karen pernah mendengar nama itu._

_"sebenarnya dia seorang detektif, menyamar kemari untuk mengumpulkan informasi. Dia menyelidiki suatu organisasi apalah. Dan dia terbunuh, oleh salah satu anggota organisasi itu. Aku juga…disini sebagai mata-mata…"_

_Sudah kuduga…_

_"dan aku mengetahui jika…Karenlah yang membunuh Jack…"_

_Jadi benar, anak ini adalah adik si Jack itu…"kalau begitu…kau boleh membunuhku sekarang, tetapi sekali kau membunuhku…"_

_"tak apa, aku takkan membunuhmu…"_

_Apa ?!_

_"aku tau bukan Karen yang membunuh Jack, tetapi si Santa itu yang membunuhnya. Kau sebenarnya tak mau membunuhkan, Karen ?"_

_"…jangan bodoh, bisa dibilang itu adalah kegemaranku…"_

_"hm..Karen imut ya, mengatakan yang tidak sebenarnya"_

_Setelah itu kudengar ia tertawa kecil. Apa yang ia tertawakan ? aku tak suka ditertawakan, namun saat ini aku tak bergerak sedikitpun, hanya menatap bulan purnama yang sedang bertengger didepanku saat ini. Anak ini benar, memang indah. Batin Karen terus berbisik. Tak sedikitpun ia berani membalas semua ucapan gadis disebelahnya, yang terus mengocah tentang ayamnya, sapinya dan bahkan tentang meledaknya oven dirumahnya karena melakuan kesalahan saat membuat kue. Entah mengapa selama 3 musim ini, Karen merasakan semua yang tak pernah ia rasakan. Mencium aroma berbagai bunga, sinar matahari yang menyengat saat gadis ini membawanya keluar rumah, mencicipi anggur liar yang dipetik gadis itu, asam namun terdapat rasa manis tersembunyi dan….satu yang belum dirasakannya. Claire hanya terus mengoceh tentang keindahannya._

_Warnanya yang putih, indah, lembut namun dingin. Claire mengatakan jika poin-poin itu sangat mirip dengan Karen._

_Entah sampai kapan Karen menimbun bibit cintanya yang tertanam oleh salju dihatinya agar tak tumbuh. "aku tak boleh mencintainya…" kata-kata yang selalu Karen ucapkan jika debaran ini terus menerus menguasai relung hatinya jika bersama dengan Claire. Namun semua itu saling memanggil, perasaan yang sudah diutarakan tak bisa ditarik kembali._

_"aku mencintaimu…"_

_"eh ?"_

_Dan malam itu kita menjadi satu._

000===***===000

23.15

Karen POV's

Entah mengapa aku membawanya kemari. Kakiku menuntunku kemari, dengan Claire dalam genggamanku. Cih, aku benci situasi seperti ini. Tak lama genggaman ditanganku mengerat. Entahlah, perasaanku menghangat saat genggamannya mengerat.

"Karen…"

"hm…"

"Karen…ingat tempat ini ?"

Mataku menguar dan benar saja. Kaki sialan ini menuntunku pada tempat dimana aku tak bisa menginjaknya saat ini.

"...ya..."

"hmph...Karen baik..."

Claire. Anak ini...benar-benar. Tak menyadari situasi saat ini. Salju itu...saat aku mengadahkan tanganku lelehan kristal putih seputih susu itu mendinginkan telapak tanganku. Sangat menyenangkan.

23.30

Taman bunga disini, tak menumbuhkan apapun saat ini. Claire selalu berusaha menarikku kemari saat tumbuhan tumbuh disini, namun tak pernah berhasil. Dan sekarang mungkin anak ini berhasil melakukannya.

23.40

Salah satu pohon dilembah ini. Menjadi saksi pertemuan pertama kami. Aku sangat merindukannya, jujur. Namun tak ada keberanian dari dalam diriku untuk seorang diri kemari. Tidak, bukan karena aku takut...tetapi...entahlah, mungkin asebentar lagi aku akan tau jabawannya.

23.50

Kulihat pergelangan tanganku. Tidak !

"akh !"

Ya, aku mendorongnya, mendorong orang yang kucintai.

"Karen...kenapa ?"

"kau...akan mati..."

Benar-benar tak kusangka. Aku, diriku sendiri, menodongkan revolver yang diberikan Santa tadi pagi. Sepucuk surat dari santapun mengubah segalanya. Tertulis 'Claire Herrington'.

Anak itu. Claire. Menatapku terkejut. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali berdiri dengan senyum melengkung indah dibibirnya. Oh, tuhan betapa aku menyukai caranya tersenyum, berdiri, berbicara, menarik lenganku. Jujur aku menyukainya. Namun aku tak pernah punya keberanian untuk mengakuinya.

"ya...Karen memang orang baik..."

Aku terkejut.

"Karen masih mau mengemban kewajiban Karen, meskipun aku yang kau korbankan..."

"jangan berkata sepolos itu, Claire. Kau tau bagaimana perasaanku sekaran !"

"ya...aku tau. Aku suka Karen..."

Detak jantungku memburu. Kata-katanya begitu tulus.

"aku...semua salahku, dari awal kita memang berbeda, Claire. Dan entah...aku tak bisa berhenti..."

Mataku memanas, persekian detik kemudian untuk pertama kali aku meneteskan air mataku. Untuk dia, untuk orang yang kucintai.

"maaf" kata terakhirku padaku. Dan kata terakhimu...dengan senyum yang masih mengembang.

"..."

a-apa ?

DORR !

Tubuh itu ambruk. Genangan merah menodai salju putih dibawahnya. Tangis ini semakin tak berujung saat kusentuh wajahnya yang lembut mulai mendingin. Aku tak ingin ia menderita. Aku menetapkan bahwa jantung. Claire...Claireku yang cantik. Andaikan kau menerima bulu biru indah dari dokter dingin sok stoic itu...mungkin...tak akan pernah kejadian ini terjadi...

Maaf...

Ku mohon maaf, Claire...

000===***===000

_"jika aku bisa kembali dan memperbaikinya maka aku mau kita perki ke festifal musim panas tahun depan. Dan tolong tak perlu khawatir padaku, kita akan bertemu lagi, ya ? berjanjilan agar selalu bersama, seperti yang selalu kita katakan"_

000===***===000

MIND TO REVIEW ?  
ill get you some Banchelors/etes XDD

V

V

V

V


End file.
